


Rain

by Awenseth



Series: Akatsuki - Children of Dawn [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thougts, friendship/romance, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the night two people can't sleep becouse of the memories they once shared with each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Remember these were done pretty early from 2006-2008 and the manga was not far ahead at that time. In any other way 'Brother, my Brother' belongs to Blessid Union of Souls

_Brother, My Brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_We've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_We can try_

_Brother my brother_

 

Sasuke was standing outside on the hill near their camp, looking up at the sparkling stars above them. A little sigh escaped his lips when the soft breeze begun to play with his hair.

The young Uchiha couldn't sleep then his dreams were all about a certain person who once meant very much to him.

"Itachi…" he whispered out for only the darkness to hear.

_We face each other from different sides_

_The anger burns, can't remember why_

_It's kinda crazy to cause such pain_

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

 

Itachi looked up at the night sky.

"Hey Itachi-san, why don't you sleep un." Asked suddenly a familiar voice from behind the Sharingan user.

"I have too much on my mind." He said softly as the memory of the past slipped inside his mind when he went training, Sasuke every time on his side.

"I see." Said the blonde as he stepped beside the black haired man.

"It will soon start to rain…" he whispered.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Sasuke suddenly tensed up as he felt someone nearing him. He didn't need to turn around, he already knew who was standing behind him. The figure moved slowly closer and sat down beside him.

"Couldn't you sleep?" Sakura asked softly.

"I had too much on my mind. I know that Itachi killed our whole family, but…he was also always there for me and on that day he killed them and I come home, he knew that I was in front of the door and told me to not come inside, but I didn't listen. I should hate him, but from the love I felt towards him as a child some of it is still there, buried deep inside of my heart." He said and touched his heart gently. 

"I think the ground for this is that he is still your brother…" Sakura said softly.

"Yeah, I think you are right." Sasuke said smiling as he stood up and held his hand ou for her to take. "Come, it will soon start to rain." He said as both begun to walk back to the others.

 

_Let's take a moment and look deep inside_

_We say we're willing to give love a try_

_We're not as different as we seem to be_

_There's so much more to me than what you see_

_It don't have to be this way_

_Think about the consequences_

_Turnaround and walk away_

 

The first raindrops begun to fall, slowly hitting the ground, Itachi still stood there enjoying the cold water hitting his face. Deidara stood beside him, watching the other silently.

"Itachi, I was thinking un. Why did you kill your whole clan except your little brother?" the blond asked.

"To protect my little brother from the same painful destiny as mine…" she said as he opened his eyes again, the rain was now falling much stronger. "Come now, let us go inside." Itachi said as he suddenly took Deidara's hand and begun to pull him inside. "God night Sasuke…" Itachi whispered one final time.

 

_Brother, my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more_

_We should love one another_

_Oh can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_Tell me why_

_Brother, my brother_

 

The rain was already falling heavily when Sasuke and Sakura reached the camp, which was protected from the rain.

"Sasuke-kun, you should go to sleep now. Good night." Sakura said softly s she made her way to her sleeping bag.

"Good night Sakura-chan." He said, then turned his gaze one last time to the rain. "Good night Itachi…" he whispered.

 

_Tell me why Brother, my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_Isn't life just worth so much more_

_Should love one another_

_Oh what are we fighting for_

_Brother, my brother…_


End file.
